Episode 8
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=Chapter 19 (5-19/19), Chapter 20 (1-19/19), Chapter 21 (1-19/19) |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating=12.3Video Reshearch Ltd. - Japanese anime TV ranking Vol. 1, 2000: 1999-12-27 ~ 2000-01-02 (Japanese) |rank=1 }} "Who Will Win? Showdown Between the True Powers of the Devil Fruit!" is the eighth episode of the ''One Piece'' anime and the last episode in the Buggy the Clown arc. Short Summary Buggy hates Shanks because, although Shanks saved his life, he inadvertently caused the loss of Buggy's treasure map. Luffy gets fed up with the desecration of his hat and takes the Buggy Pirates down. Luffy, Zoro and Nami are now a pirate crew. Long Summary The episode opens a recap of the previous episode and with Buggy claiming he can call Shanks whatever he wants. His flashback begins with a young Buggy and Shanks in an argument about which of the north pole and south pole is colder. After being separated by another crew member, their pirate ship attacks another vessel. Buggy cuts down one of the people aboard the vessel and finds a treasure map in his shirt, and he keeps the map a secret. Later, after a party, Shanks and Buggy sit together, and Shanks mentions how he will start his own pirate crew. He then tells Buggy about the Devil Fruit and its value, so Buggy plans to steal it. Buggy eats a fake Devil Fruit in front of everyone, while keeping the real one hidden so he can sell it for 100,000,000. However, Shanks finds him and surprises Buggy, so Buggy jams the Devil Fruit in his mouth. After being surprised again, he accidentally swallows it. Buggy is livid about swallowing the fruit, and as he yells at Shanks, his map flutters into the water. Buggy dives in after it, but he can no longer swim, so Shanks saves him. Present-day. Luffy says that Shanks saved Buggy's life, but Buggy refuses to accept it, and says his plan was delayed for ten years. His upper body then separates and rises up, and he spots Nami stealing his treasure. He goes after her, but Luffy kicks Buggy's lower body in the groin. Buggy collapses, and even more frustrated after he hears what Nami has said about keeping his treasure for herself, he uses Bara Bara Festival (Chop Chop Festival), his body parts flying around everywhere. Luffy grabs one of his feet and tickles it, pulling on it, really messing Buggy up. When Buggy attempts to rejoin with the rest of his body, his head, feet, and hands come together, but the rest of his body parts are tied up by Nami. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Gum Gum Bazooka) to send Buggy flying, and he is defeated. The townspeople, led by Poro, come and find much of the town in ruins, and Boodle unconscious, so they turn on Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. Luffy mentions that they're pirates, so the townspeople chase after them. However, when running down an alleyway, Chou-Chou stops the townspeople by barking at them. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro come up to their boat and Nami's stolen ship, and the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros from before emerge from the ship. When seeing Zoro, however, they flee. Nami jumps into her stolen ship while Luffy and Zoro get into their boat, and they sail away as a new crew. As they're leaving, the mayor comes to, scolding the townspeople for chasing away Luffy and his friends, and he yells thanks to them. Nami then becomes angry with Luffy when she finds out he left behind half of her treasure to help pay for the town's repairs. Zoro laughs it off, while Nami tries to drown Luffy for being too kind. In another location, we see a familiar long-nosed young man standing proud as the episode ends. 4Kids Version The 4Kids Version of this episode was dubbed "Who Gets the Last Laugh?" and aired on November 6, 2004. It had the Pirate Rap as opening and the Pirate Rap Instrumental version as Ending. Characters in Order of Appearance *Roronoa Zoro *Cabaji *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Buggy *Boodle *Mohji *Shanks (flashback) *Silvers Rayleigh (flashback) *Poro *Chou-Chou *Tightrope Walking Funan Bros *Usopp External links * Who Gets the Last Laugh? at TV.com. References Site Navigation de:Shōsha wa dotchi? Akuma no Mi no Nōryoku taiketsu! 008 008